Stronger Than Fiction
by Diana Moon Glampers
Summary: A lonely girl is given the chance to be with the love of her life, Princess Leia, by a man known only by Mr. G. Female/Female pairing. Content Warning: sexual horror, violence, and some really bad language.
1. Nothing

Stronger Than Fiction

By Diana Moon Glampers

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I disown all original characters. Steal them, I don't give enough of a damn to care.

Warning- This story contains some very disturbing content. It has some violent scenes and sexual horror later on. Oh, and there's a female/female pairing, but that shouldn't mean much will all the sex and gore in this story.

Chapter 1

Nothing

"Tina, I love you." "Oh, I love you too, Princess Leia." Tina said. She kissed her princess, pressing her lips against her hand. "Oh, I never want this to end, Tina. I never want to leave you." Leia whispered. "I know." Tina said, between kisses. "I never want to leave you either." Leia backed away from Tina and started to cry. "What's wrong?" Tina asked. "It's just…" "It's what?" "It's just that… I'm not real." "That's not true!" Tina said, grabbing Leia by the arm. "Don't say that! You're stronger than that, Leia!" Tina said, embracing the princess. "No, I'm not. I can't deny what I really am." "Don't say that, Leia! Don't!" Tina shouted. "I am nothing." Leia said. Her body started to disappear in Tina's arms. "No! Don't go! Don't go!" Tina cried. She started to feel pain in her chest. Tina felt like she could not breathe, gasping for air.

Tina woke up. It was the middle of the hot summer night. She had that dream again, the dream where she was hugging and kissing the love of her life, Princess Leia, only for her to disappear in front of her. Princess Leia's words echoed in her mind. "I am nothing." "No, you are something, something to me." Tina said to herself as she climbed out of bed. She knew that Princess Leia was a fictional character played by an actress, but she seemed real to Tina, like she was an actual person.

Tina was a woman in her mid 20s. She had short, dirty, light brown hair. She was pale and a little chunky. She was unemployed and living with her single father. Her dad would encourage her to get a job, and Tina would try to go to an interview every few months, but knew that she wasn't going to get hired. She had a few jobs before, mostly in food service, but she could never keep one for more than a month. Her dad kept helping and supporting her even through her tough times.

Tina also loved movies and video games. Her favorites were anything Star Wars related. Tina got into Star Wars at a young age and was hooked by the scenes of action, drama, creative alien worlds, and character's struggles to fight for what they believed was right. As she grew older, Tina started to become attracted to a character in Star Wars, Princess Leia Organa. Princess Leia was everything that Tina found attractive in a woman. She was smart, strong, outspoken, and had a determined attitude. If there was something stopping Princess Leia from achieving one of her goals, she would overcome it, no matter what. Tina often had dreams about Princess Leia and even wrote fan fiction about the love that she shared with her.

Tina also had two friends, Michelle and Brian. Tina had known Michelle since Middle School. She was loud, not very smart, and often made decisions on impulse, which caused her a lot of trouble in life. Even then, Michelle was still one of Tina's friends and was looking out for her. Despite being into women, Tina never found Michelle attractive. Her loud and impulsive behavior tended to turn Tina off. There was also the problem of Michelle being heterosexual. Brian was Tina's other friend. He was Michelle's boyfriend for a while, until they broke up and decided to just be friends. Brian was a quiet, intellectual type of man who seemed like the opposite of Michelle. Tina tried to get him into Star Wars, but he always said that it was too campy for him. Even then, Brian was still nice to Tina and often sympathized with her inability to hold a job.

Tina walked to the bathroom after awakening from her dream. She drank straight from the faucet, washed her face, and looked in the mirror. "You are pathetic." She laughed, thinking about how she nearly cried during her nightmare. Her face turned serious. "But I need her. I really do." She said. Tina felt like she was about to cry. "I love you, Leia. Don't you love me too? I mean, I know you're just a made up character, but…" She was having trouble finishing her thought. "…but you seems so real. You mean everything to me and you aren't even real." Tina walked back to her room went back to sleep.


	2. NEET

Chapter 2

NEET

Tina was at home the next day. She slept in that night and had been playing video games all morning. It was common for her to stay up late and sleep all morning. She had not taken a shower yet and sometimes went days on end without one. While she was playing, she got a phone call from Michelle. "Hello?" Tina said, trying to play her video game and talk on the phone at the same time. "Hey. Were you asleep? I tried calling you like, five times today." Michelle said. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." "Tina, you need to stop turning your phone off when you sleep. It's driving me fucking nuts." Michelle said. "But I don't want it waking me up!" "Isn't that part of the point of calling you in the morning?" Michelle said. They both knew that this conversation was not going anywhere.

"Anyway, I'm coming over. My brother got back from the war and he got some shit for everyone." "Cool." Tina said, paying more attention to her video game than her friend. Michelle's brother was part of the United States army and had been deployed in Egypt for a few months and returned when his superiors decided that they didn't need him anymore. "So, did you take a shower yet? I don't want to come over and see you smelling like shit." Michelle said. "Don't worry, I'll take one." Tina said with a smile. "You'd better. I swear, last time I came over you smelled like a locker room exploded all over your clothes. Talk to you later." "Bye."

Tina turned off her video game console and got ready to take a shower. While she was picking her clothes, she heard her dad come home with groceries. "Tina? Are you awake?" He said. She ran to him to help him carry the groceries in. "I'm awake!" She said. Tina did not know that it was her dad's day off. "I thought you were at work." She said. "Oh, I was, but I got off early today. Have you been sending in applications?" Tina's dad said. Tina had to be honest. "No, not really." Her dad sighed. "Tina, if you're going to make it in the world, you have to want to make it. If you don't even want to try, then you'll never do anything." It was his standard lecture for whenever she seemed to lack motivation. "I know. I'm sorry, dad." Tina said.

After all of the groceries were put away, Tina's dad spoke up again. "Hey, I'm going out to lunch with one of the guys at work. Do you want to come?" He said. "I can't Michelle's coming over and she said that she has something for me." "Oh. Well, tell Michelle I said 'hi'." They waved to each other as he left. Tina could finally take her shower in peace.

A short time after Tina had dried off and put clean clothes on, she heard a knock at her door. She opened it, and sure enough, it was Michelle. "Hey! I can smell shampoo! You're clean!" Michelle said, hugging Tina to greet her. Tina hugged her back and let her friend in. "So, you told me your brother got home from the war?" Tina said. "Yeah. He got me some grenades. Live ones." Michelle said with a smile. Tina was shocked. "Live grenades? They let him keep those?" "I know, right? I was all 'holy shit!' when I first heard it too. Man, he had to have had the coolest sergeant ever."

Michelle reached into her pocket and held out a bauble. "Hang on. This isn't a grenade, but you can have it. I don't want it." The bauble had a strange symbol on it, one that Tina had never seen before. It did not look like it was from any kind of alphabet, like it was symbol not invented by humans. "I wanted to give you this. My brother gave it to me, and I don't know…" Michelle paused. "It's kind of weird and creepy to me. I was going to throw it away, but I thought you might want it. I mean, you're into weird stuff, right?" Tina examined the bauble. It sparkled in the sunlight coming from the window. "It's beautiful. Are you sure I can keep it?" She said. "I'm sure." Michelle said with a smile.

Tina put the bauble in her room on her nightstand and returned to Michelle once she was done. "So, how have you been doing, Michelle?" Tina said. "I've been doing fine. Hey, since you're clean, you want to go get together with Brian after he gets off of work and see a movie at my place? I rented Eat Pray Love and figured we'd see how long Brian can sit through it before he vomits." Tina laughed a little. "I'd probably vomit before he does." "What, do you have something against Eat Pray Love?" Michelle said. "Not really. It just sounds boring." Tina said. Michelle made a face. "You can't go all your life just watching Star Wars. There are other movies out there, you know." "I know, but a girl going all over the world and having dinner with living stereotypes doesn't sound like my kind of thing." Tina said. "That's not what it's about." Michelle said. "Whatever. I'll see you tonight." Tina said. "See you."


	3. Headless

Chapter 3

Headless

It was later that day, after Tina had gotten home from watching Eat Pray Love with Michelle and Brian. Brian offered to drive her home. They both walked into her house. Tina's dad was already in bed, so Tina had the house all to herself. "What an awful movie, right?" Tina laughed. "Oh, I know. Why does Michelle like chick flicks so much? Remember that time she made us watch Mona Lisa Smile?" Brian said. Tina laughed. "Oh, I know. I hear you." Tina said. They both laughed together. "Hey, you've got some good taste, Tina. You're not like all the other girls I know back at the office, or like Michelle for that matter." Brian was oblivious to the fact that Tina was a lesbian. "Well, I guess everyone's different." She said. "I'll see you around, Tina." Brian said. "Yeah, I'll see you too. Bye."

Once Brian was gone, Tina sat in front of her television and put on her favorite movie, Return of the Jedi. "Better watch something I like before I go to bed. I don't want to end this day on a bad note." She said to herself. Return of the Jedi was Tina's favorite movie for a lot of reasons. It was the grand conclusion to the first three Star Wars movies. It had in her opinion, the best action scenes in the series. It also had Princess Leia in a metal bikini early on in the movie. Technically, it was Carrie Fisher playing Princess Leia in a metal bikini, but Tina didn't like Carrie Fisher. She believed that she fell in love with the character, not the actor.

Every time Tina saw the beginning of the movie, she would pause during Princess Leia's scenes to ogle her. "Oh my goodness, you're hot." She said, feeling her body warming up. Tina started to get some urges to do some very interesting things in her underwear, but decided not to. "Uh… I'll just do it later." Tina said, playing the movie again. She dozed off, still tired from her day.

Tina woke up in the middle of the night. Her movie was long over and the DVD was back at the menu. She felt disappointed and ejected the disk before turning off her TV. "Damn, I was too sleepy to masturbate." She thought to herself. She walked over to her bed and noticed the bauble that Michelle gave her. It looked like it was shimmering in the darkness. Its symbol was glowing. "Oh, that's neat." She said. "I know. It is." A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw what appeared to be a headless man wearing nothing but a trenchcoat.

"What the hell?" Tina said, backing away from the strange man. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm not here to hurt you." The man said. "Don't move, or I'll call the cops!" Tina said, getting out her phone. The man grabbed the phone from Tina's hands and set it aside. "I only want to help you." He said. Tina noticed that there were eyes on the man's hands. This was not a normal man. "What the hell are you?" She said. "You can call me Mr. G. I'm an ancient being, older than mankind itself, bound to that symbol on that bauble of yours."

Tina looked at her end table and saw the bauble. "So, I want you to go away, I just smash the symbol?" Tina said. "Not anymore, no. But if you don't want me around, I can leave you." Mr. G said. "Well… Good. Can you go, then? Please? I really just want to put this behind me and pretend you're just a bad dream." Tina said. Mr. G started to walk away, until he turned around. "I have some powerful magic I was going to offer you." "Please, just go. You're scary and I just want to go to bed." Tina said, trying not to tremble too much. Mr. G walked toward Tina and grabbed her by the arm with one of his hands. "I swear, I'll hurt you!" She shouted. Upon touching his eyes, Tina felt strange, like she was in another world. She felt violated, like Mr. G was peering into her inner most thoughts and was ransacking her mind.

While Tina was in a trance, she started having visions. She was in a beautiful flowering field with Princess Leia. "Do you want me, Tina?" She said. "I do, I do!" "I can be real. Listen to Mr. G. He has the power to make your dreams come true." She wrapped her arms around Tina and gave her a deep, passionate kiss before disappearing. Tina returned from her trance, gasping for air.

"You love her, don't you?" Mr. G said. He had a hint of sadness in his voice, like he was aware of the tragic love Tina shared with a fictional character. "She's the perfect woman. Smart, beautiful, independent, strong…" "I can make her real." Mr. G whispered to Tina. "You can?" "All it takes is a little bit of magic, and yes, I can make her real. What do you say, Tina? Do you still want me around?" Tina thought for a moment. On one hand, she was not sure if she could trust Mr. G. She had no idea what he was. He could have been an angel, a demon, an alien, or something entirely different. On the other hand, he was offering her a chance at true love. There was no one on Earth Tina loved more than Princess Leia and she was not sure if she could ever get over the fact that she was fictional. Making her into a real person would have been like a dream come true.

"What are you?" Tina said again to Mr. G. "I don't want to go into details, but I'm a very powerful being that wants to help you out. You're lonely, Tina, and I can't bear to see you lonely." "…Okay." Tina said. She felt a chill running up her spine as she continued. "Use your magic, then. I want to see Leia." "It shall be done." In a flash of light, Tina fell to the ground, unconscious. Mr. G opened up a magic portal and dragged her off, closing the door behind him.


	4. Somebody Out There Loves You

Chapter 4

Somebody Out There Loves You

Tina was warm. She felt warm water all around her. She was breathing through some kind of mask and had something hooked up to her head. She felt something warm inside of her, a warm kind of happiness that she was not familiar with. She smiled and felt like she was going to cry. At least she did, until the water drained from her tube.

Tina was in Mr. G's lab. There was a huge arc in the middle of it, which could become a portal to anywhere in or out of the universe. Tina was in a tube that was hooked up the arc. She was floating in the tube with a helmet attached to her head, until the tube drained. Once it had been drained, the tube opened up. Tina removed the helmet and turned to Mr. G. "Where am I? What was that?" She said. "Oh, that? I was uploading your fantasies to my computer. You know, so I can get a better idea of where to open my portal." Mr. G said. "Your what?" Tina said. "My portal. It can take me anywhere I want. You know that this isn't the only universe, right? There's an infinite amount of them out there and I've been to trillions of them."

Tina was starting to get confused by Mr. G's explanations. She looked at the portal and started to wonder if this was all just a very strange dream. Then, she noticed that she was wearing only a bra and panties. "Hey, you pervert! What did you do with my clothes?" "Oh those? I didn't want them to get wet, so I folded them up in the corner." Tina was starting to have second thoughts about trusting Mr. G. "You didn't… do anything to me in my sleep, did you?" "What, you mean date rape? No, I wouldn't do that to you. I want to see you happy, right? How would having sex with you in your sleep make you happy?" Mr. G said. His portal started flashing. "Oh, it looks like we have a visitor, Tina. I wonder who it could be."

The portal started flashing and rippling, like it was made of water. A woman walked out. It was Princess Leia. Tina turned to Mr. G. "What did you do?" She said. "I opened the portal to Alderaan, of course. Isn't that were Princess Leia lives?" Tina turned to the princess, who saw Tina. She ran toward Tina, with her arms stretched and ready to embrace her. Seeing this was just like a dream to Tina, except it was real. Leia jumped on Tina and hugged her. "I… I can feel you." Tina said, trying to hold back the tears. "I can feel you too." Leia said. "I know. We can finally feel each other." Tina said. The moment was too much for her. Tears were streaming down her face.

Tina and Leia's moment was interrupted. The portal started wailing, like it was a dog howling at the moon. "Not to interrupt you two, but Alderaan is in danger. Darth Vader is aiming his Death Star and is looking to fire." "Just like in the movie?" Tina said. "Not quite. You see, I aimed my portal a couple of days before the movie started. You can save Alderaan, Tina!" Princess Leia was confused. "Wait, movie? What movie?" She said. Mr. G handed Tina a magic wand. Tina thought it looked sort of like a wooden phallus. "Here, get dressed and use this. You should be able to defeat Darth Vader with it and save Alderaan!" Tina put her clothes on and examined the magic wand. It was made of wood, like it was from a tree that did not grow on Earth. "There's no time! Hurry!" Mr. G said, pushing Tina and Leia through the portal.

Tina and Leia found themselves in the control room of a star destroyer. They were surrounded by storm troopers. All of them had their blasters pointed at Tina and Leia. Tina heard loud footsteps coming from down the hall. She heard heavy breathing. "Could it be?" She said, getting short of breath. It was Darth Vader, one of the greatest and most recognized villains in cinema. "Leia, what brings you here? And who is this with you? Your bodyguard?" Darth Vader said. "You… I heard you're going to destroy my planet." Leia said. Darth Vader let out a heavy breath. "Whatever your spies told you is correct. I do plan to destroy Alderaan. There is no point to resisting. It must be done." "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it." Leia said, feigning despair. She reached under her jacket, grabbing a concealed blaster. She pulled it out and blasted the storm troopers. Darth Vader grabbed his light saber. "I see you came prepared." He said.

Tina grabbed her magic wand, wondering how exactly she was supposed to use it. Leia shot at Darth Vader, but he deflected her blasts away. He lifted her up with his telekinesis by the neck and began choking her. "Tina… Help!" She said, coughing. Tina, thinking fast, waved her magic wand at Darth Vader, who fell down to his knees. Darth Vader started screaming in pain. "What trickery is this?" He shouted. Blood started to drip down from his helmet and gloves. Tina started to feel scared. Leia backed away from him. Tina started to move closer. "What… What's happening?" She said. Darth Vader only screamed in pain. His body started to vibrate and he exploded into a shower of gore.

Tina was covered in blood, shocked from what she had just seen and what she had just done. Princess Leia smiled. "You did it, Tina! You killed him!" "I… I did." Tina had never killed a man before in her life. She had never planned on killing anyone either. She felt sick, like she could vomit any moment. "Quick, we have to turn toward The Death Star and open fire! We might just be able to destroy it with the weaponry we have." Leia said, turning the ship. Tina did not hear a word of what Leia had said. All she could hear was the word "murder". "I killed someone. I took their life and I killed someone." She said, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

As Leia aimed the star destroyer's cannons at The Death Star, she heard storm troopers marching in. "Quick, Tina! Use your magic wand to kill them before it's too late!" Leia said. The storm troopers burst into the room. Tina hung her head low and cried. Leia took cover behind a piece of machinery and fired. Tina, do something!" Leia said. "I… I can't." She said. A storm trooper held a gun up to her head. "Drop your weapon!" He ordered. "Tina!" Leia said, amidst the firefight. Tina closed her eyes and screamed. She waved her magic wand at all of the storm troopers, one by one. They all exploded into showers of gore, with nothing left of them except human shaped bloodstains all over the halls. Tina closed her eyes while she killed them. She couldn't watch herself kill so many people. She wanted to go home and forget all of this. She was living her fantasy of saving the galaxy with the love of her life and she just wanted to go home.

Once the fight was over, Leia fired the Star Destroyer's cannons and blasted huge holes in The Death Star. It caught fire and started to fall apart. "We did it!" Leia said. She jumped onto Tina and hugged her, but Tina was not feeling the same way. She was covered in blood and was still crying. "What's wrong?" Leia said, concerned for her new friend. "I killed a lot of people." She said. "It's okay. This is a war. You have to kill people." Leia said. "I…" She had a point. She was in Star Wars and wars were full of corpses. "You're a hero, Tina. You saved my life. I owe it all to you." Leia said, hugging her again. "I… You're right." Tina said, smiling. "Come on. What do you say we go back to Mr. G and get you cleaned up." Tina said. They started to walk through the portal and return to Earth, until Tina stopped. "Wait, I've been wondering… How do you know my name?" Tina asked. "Mr. G told me. He came to me a few days ago, telling me that someone out there loves me." Leia said. "Somebody out there loves you?" Tina said. "Yes. He told me that somebody out there loves me. I was skeptical at first, until he told me all about you. I wanted to know more about you and about your world. I started having dreams about you, every night and…" Leia was having problems finishing. It looked like she was about to cry. "I'm glad I finally get to see you." Tina smiled again. "Let's go back." She said, leading the princess through the portal.


	5. Return

Chapter 5

Return

Tina and Leia returned to Mr. G's lab. He was naked at the moment, and appeared to be an overweight man with an extra arm where his penis would be. Tina got a better look at the stump where his head would be and the eyes on his hands. "Oh, I'm very sorry you have to see me this way. I'll cover up." Mr. G said, putting on his trench coat. "We're back! The universe is saved, thanks to us!" Leia said. Mr. G turned to Tina and noticed that she was not as cheery as Leia. "Princess, could I talk to Tina alone for just a moment?" He said. "I don't see why? What you say to her, you can say to me too." Leia said. "I…" Tina started to speak up. "I really need to talk to him about some stuff." She said. "But you can say it in front of me, can't you? I don't want to be in a relationship with secrets." Leia said. "A… relationship?" Tina said. This was happening fast. "A relationship, yes." Leia said. "I… I don't know if I'm ready." Tina said. Leia looked outraged for a moment and calmed down. "Well, let me know when you are ready. Until then, I'll be back in Alderaan." She walked through the portal, leaving Tina and Mr. G alone with each other.

"You don't know if you're ready? What's wrong with you, Tina? I satisfied your fantasy! She's all over you! She wants you! She…" He paused to lower his voice. "She needs you." "I know it's just… this is happening so fast and…" Tina held up her wand and raised her voice. "And just what the hell is this?" "It's a magic wand, Tina. I already told you this." Mr. G said. "No shit, but why does it make people explode?" "Oh, that? That's just how it kills people. It's a very powerful wand, Tina. I had to ask another older, more powerful being to help me make it." "I know, but… I guess I didn't expect it kill people and make such a mess." Tina said. "Killing one person means nothing, Tina. Killing one hundred means nothing in the grander scheme of things. When it comes down to it, no life is worth what I gave you." Mr. G said. "The wand?" Tina said. Mr. G smacked her on the back of the head. "Don't be a goofball, Tina. It's true love. True love is a force beyond good and evil, beyond life and death, and beyond the bounds of this universe and every universe that ever did and ever will exist. Don't you see how powerful Leia's love is for you? She needs you, Tina. You need to return her love."

Tina remembered her dream from the other night. She was kissing Leia and stating how much she loved her, only to be rejected. In her dream, Leia could never return that love because she was a fictional character. Now she was real and could finally return that love. "I have to be with her, Mr. G. I don't want it to be like that dream. She needs to know that I love her, just as much as she loves me, maybe even more." Tina said. "That's a good girl." Tina started to walk toward the portal, until Mr. G turned it off. "What? Why did you stop me?" "You can't see her right now. You need to give her some time. Think it over, if this is what you really want." Mr. G said. "I know it's what I really want!" Tina said. "Give it some time, Tina. Think it over. You can't just make a rash decision like that. Tina thought about Michelle when Mr. G said this. "You're right." She said. "That's a good girl. Now go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tina left Mr. G's lab. She opened the door and found herself back in her bedroom. It was morning and her dad had already left for work. "How…" She had to remind herself. "Magic, right. I have to get used to this whole 'magic' thing." She said to herself. She pulled out her wand and looked at it. "You… You made me into a killer." She said. She thought about breaking it, but stopped herself. "No. I might need it. I needed it before and I would have died without it. I need to keep this thing…" She paused for a moment. "I need to keep Leia. I need to do it for her." Those words repeated in her head. "Do it for her."

Tina took a shower, changed out of her blood-soaked clothes, and put them in the laundry. The last thing she needed was her dad coming home and thinking someone slaughtered a pig in the bathroom. After she was done, she got a phone call from Brian. "Hello?" She said. "Hey. It's my day off and Michelle is busy. Want to hang out?" "Sure. We can hang out." Tina said. "Cool. I'm at that new Mexican restaurant, Nacho's. Look for me, okay?" Brian said. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

Tina walked to the Mexican restaurant and saw Brian waiting for her. "Tina!" He said, upon seeing her. Tina sat down with him. It looked like he was already eating the chips and salsa that came with the seat. "Hey… I had one hell of a night." She said with a smile. "Oh, I know. I was having nightmares about Julia Roberts too." Brian said. Tina felt strange. Mere hours ago, she was covered in blood, crying, and saving a planet with the love of her life. Before that, she was watching movies with her friends. Going back into her old world felt a little jarring to her.

"Tina, you're a great person, and it just pains me to see you like this." Brian said. "Like what? What are you talking about?" "I mean, you just lock yourself away all day with your movies and video games. You never get to see the world. Hell, me and Michelle are the only reasons you ever get out of the house." Brian said. Tina felt funny, like Brian was about to say something that she didn't want to hear. "Tina, I want to help you. I think that whatever stands in our way, we can overcome, together. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" "Oh lord, here it comes." Tina thought to herself, swallowing air. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "No."

"No?" Brian said. "No. Brian, you're a good friend, but you're not my type." Tina said. "Oh. I see." Brian said. "I mean… You know I'm into girls, right?" "No. I thought you liked men. This is new." Brian said. "You are clueless." Tina thought to herself. "Well… It shouldn't be surprising. Besides, I already have someone." Tina said. "You do? Who?" Brian said. "It's none of your concern." Tina said. "Oh, come on, Tina. You can tell me." Brian said. Tina lashed out at him. "It's none of your fucking concern!" A few people started starring at her. She calmed down and started to cry. "Tina…" "No, it's okay. I'm sorry. I've just been through a lot recently." Tina said. "Hey, if you need some time alone, it's okay. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, okay?" Brian said. "Okay." Tina said. She left the restaurant and walked back home.

When Tina returned home, she went straight to the video games. She needed to do something to take the edge off of her aching brain. Her mind was still trying to process that she killed a bunch of people. "Come on, Tina. You need to toughen up." She told herself as she turned on her console. The game was Skyrim and she had saved in the middle of a dungeon. There were monsters attacking her on all sides. Tina started to cast a magic spell to kill them, until she started to have flashbacks. She remembered waving that magic wand and seeing the storm troopers explode into showers of gore and had to stop. "Damn it, why do I have to like violent games?" Tina said. She turned off her system and her TV. She felt like she could cry again. She yelled at her console. "Damn it, you're supposed to be a murder simulator! I'm supposed to be desensitized to this bullshit!" She tried not to think about violence for the rest of the day.


	6. Peek-A-Boo

Chapter 6

Peek-A-Boo

It was night and Tina's dad was about to go to bed. "Staying up tonight?" He said to his daughter. "Yeah." "Well, have fun. See you tomorrow." "Goodnight, Dad." "Goodnight." Mr. G visited Tina not long after her dad was asleep. He appeared through a portal, the same kind that she saw the previous night. "Mr. G?" Tina said, ready to let her heart speak. "Hello, Tina. Have you made your decision?" "I did. I want to love Leia. She loves me, and I know it, and I want to love her back just as much as she loves me." "You'll do whatever it takes? Love is powerful, Tina. It can be tender and beautiful, but it can also be dangerous." Mr. G said. Tina knew what he was referring to. "I… I killed some men last night and… I'm willing to kill again if I have to. I'll do anything for love, even that."

Mr. G led Tina through a portal and led her to his lab. "I'm going to set the coordinates to Alderaan. The princess should be waiting for you." Mr. G said. "I'm sure she can't wait any longer." Tina said. "I know. Pour your heart out to her, Tina. She deserves it." The coordinates were set and the portal opened. Tina walked through and saw Leia in her royal chambers. She was only wearing a night gown.

"Tina?" She said. "I had to think for a while, Leia, and I decided that I love you. I'll always love you, and that I need you. I'll let you be a part of my life if you let me be a part of yours." Tina said. Leia smiled, like she could start crying at any moment. "I need you too, Tina. I need you more than anything else, except there's one problem." "What is it?" "I'm not real." Tina looked like she was about to die when she heard this. Leia started laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just a joke. I am real." Leia said. "Don't joke about that! You almost broke my heart!" Tina said. Leia moved closer to Tina. "Well, what I'm about to do to you is real and it isn't a joke. Are you ready?" Before Tina could say anything, Leia took off her nightgown and stood in front of Tina, naked.

Leia moved close to Tina and kissed her repeatedly. "This is going so fast… We're getting physical already?" Tina thought to herself. Leia noticed that Tina was not as excited as her. "What's wrong? Don't you want me?" She said. "I do… I used to dream of this all the time. It used to consume me, but…" Leia backed away. "No, I get it. It's my first time too, and if you think I'm going too fast, I can stop." Tina was not sure if she wanted to continue, but she resisted herself. "No! Give her your love, Tina! You can do it! Show her how much she means to you! Show her the best time of her life! Do it for her!" She thought.

Tina started to take off her clothes. "No. We can do this. If you want to go this far, I'll go there. I'll follow you Leia. Wherever you go, I won't be far." They started to kiss, until Tina saw a huge, gaping eyeball form on the ceiling. She jumped back at the sight. "What was that?" "What was what?" Leia said. Tina looked up at the ceiling again, and saw nothing. "I'm sorry. I… I guess I'm just nervous." Tina said. Another eyeball appeared on the wall, followed by more. Dozens of tiny penises formed on the floor. Mr. G's voice coursed through Tina's head. "I brought you together, so I get to watch!" "Are… Are you in my head?" Tina said, the eyeballs disappearing. Leia was unaware of what Tina was seeing. "Oh, I'm in your head. I'll be somewhere else too." She said with a smile.

While Tina and Leia had sex, Tina kept seeing things. The Princess' chambers started growing eyes all over the walls. The ceiling and floor morphed into pulsating and throbbing pieces of flesh. A long, inhuman, flaccid penis grew from the middle of the ceiling and started dangling. In an instant, it all disappeared. "I'm going insane." Tina said. "Oh! Me too! Me too!" Leia said, absorbed in sexual pleasure.

Tina heard Mr. G's voice in her head. "More! More! This is so hot! Yes! Yes!" "Stop!" Tina shouted. "Oh no, I can't! I can't!" Leia said. "No, stop!" Tina shouted. "Keep going, Tina! Do it for her!" Mr. G's voice said. A wall turned into flesh and an arm formed. It reached out and grabbed Tina's head. She could feel Mr. G entering her mind, just like the first time they met, like he was forcing himself into her thoughts and violating her mind. "I… I can't move! I can't move!" Tina said, her muscles growing weak. The three of them came. The sex was over. Leia stretched out on her bed. "Oh, me too. That… That was amazing, Tina. You were amazing." She said. The arm disappeared and the room returned to looking like a normal bedroom. Tina could move again. "I think I'm going insane." Tina laughed to herself.

Leia curled up next to Tina and smiled. "Spend the night with me." She said. "I don't know." Tina said. "Why not?" Leia said. Mr. G's eye appeared on the floor. "I don't feel comfortable." Tina said. Leia looked a little bit sad. "You didn't like it, did you?" "No, I loved it! It's just…" Another eye formed, this time on Leia's naked back. She tried to touch it, but it faded away the moment her hand got close. "No, I get it." Leia said, turning around. "I'm taking this relationship too fast. I'm sorry… You don't think I forced myself on you, do you?" "No. You didn't. I liked it. Can we wait before we do this again, though?" Tina said. "Okay, we can wait."

Mr. G was back at his lab. He was naked and had grown seven penises from his body and was using every last one of them. "Oh, hot! So hot! Hot, hot, hot!" Mr. G said to himself, watching Tina and Leia through the magic eyes on his hands. He started sweating blue liquid from his rolls of fat and grabbed a vial from his desk. "Oh, I'm going to need this later." He said, trying to get as much of the blue liquid into his vial as would fit.

Tina woke up the next day. Leia was still asleep. She wanted to leave, but felt weird about it. She had read all kinds of stories about men leaving their loved ones after sex and never returning. She decided to write a letter before leaving. "Leia, I have to go take care of some things. I promise I'll see you again tonight. With all of my love, Tina." She got dressed and left through the portal into Mr. G's lab.

Tina saw Mr. G in a corner. His desk and chairs were covered in dried semen and blue sweat. "What the hell did you do last night?" She said. "Me? Oh, I did nothing, Tina. I stayed here in my lab and kept to myself." "You are a fucking liar! I heard you in my head last night! You fucked with my eyes and made me see things!" Tina said. Mr. G laughed. "Okay, Tina. You got me. I only wanted to see your love blossom so I could watch you two love birds in bed. Is that too much to ask for, Tina? I did so much for you and Leia. I even bent the rules of the multiverse just so you could be together. Is it really too much to ask for, just to let me sit and watch when you fuck each other?" He said. Tina thought about what Mr. G had said. "…I guess not. Just, try not to make it so creepy next time, okay?" She said. "That's a good girl."

Tina noticed that she was getting a phone call. It was Michelle. "You going to answer that, or is your old life behind you?" Mr. G said. "I don't know." Tina said. Anxiety was welling up inside of her. Between the killing, the sex, and seeing a room covered in eyes and penises, she was not sure if she could go back to her previous life. She walked out of the lab and answered the phone. "Tina, where the fuck were you? I tried calling you all morning and my phone said you weren't even in the network. It was like you disappeared from the face of The Earth!" "I'm sorry. My life's been crazy lately." Tina said. "Anyway, I need to talk to you about Brian." "Brian?" "Yeah. You broke his heart, or maybe just his stupidity broke it for him." Michelle said. "Oh. Yeah, that. He didn't know I liked girls." Tina said. "I know. It was such a shock to him that he called me over. He cried a lot and I had to tell him to man up and try again with some other girl. Anyway, you should probably say sorry to him. I mean, not because he still wants you, but just because he's a pathetic bastard and I think it would make him feel better." "I'll think about it." Tina said. "Cool. Bye."

Tina walked back to Mr. G's lab. "Can you use that portal to take me home?" She said. "Of course I can, Tina. It's the least I could do for you." Mr. G said. Tina did not like the way Mr. G spoke to her. She was starting to secretly hate him. She knew that he did a lot so that she and Leia could be together, but his bizarre chains of kindness led only to depravity and insanity. "There, the coordinates are set. See you later." Mr. G said. Tina walked through the portal and returned home.

While home, Tina thought about what she needed to do. She knew that she had to confront Brian and talk to him about everything. She planned on saying sorry for breaking his heart. She also planned on telling him about his relationship with Leia, even if he was not going to believe her. She went to go clean herself up before going out to talk with him.


	7. From Alderaan To Earth

Chapter 7

From Alderaan To Earth

Mr. G was back at his lab, thinking of the thoughts that he saw in Tina's head while she was having sex with Leia last night. "She doesn't trust me." He said to himself. He set the coordinates on his portal to Alderaan again, thinking about paying Leia a visit, but decided not to. "The girl needs to know her place, know that I make the rules in her relationship." Mr. G started to change the coordinates again, until he noticed that his portal was rippling. He saw Leia walk through. "Where's Tina?" She asked. "Tina? Oh, she told me that she has business to take care of. I could take you to her, if you want." Mr. G said. He set the coordinates back to Tina's house. "That's very good of you, Mr. G. I appreciate it." "Please, don't call me Mr. G. Call me Y'Golonac." "Thank you, Y'Golonac."

Tina was not home when Leia arrived. Her dad, was. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" He said. "Oh, me? I'm Leia, Tina's girlfriend." "Leia, huh? You seem familiar." "I get that a lot. I'm a pretty well-known person." Leia said. "Huh. My Tina finally has a girlfriend. I'm very happy for both of you." Tina's dad said. "So, this is Earth…" Leia said, looking out the window. "It seems so… quaint. I love it." "You're a weird girl, Leia." Tina's dad said. "Weird? I'm not weird!" Leia said. "I think you're weird. Are you on drugs?" "No! I would never do drugs!" Leia said. "Oh. Well, you talk like you've been smoking the dope." Leia had never heard of the term "smoking the dope" before, but she knew that it meant something unsavory. "Hey, don't be ashamed of it. Back in high school, I smoked my share of dope. I mean, it was bad for me, and I quit, but damn, I have no regrets about it." Tina's dad said.

"So, where is Tina?" Leia asked. "She's at a friend's house. I think Brian had a nervous breakdown and she needs to help him. She should be back soon, though." "Oh. Okay, then." "Cool." Tina's dad said. He started to walk back to the living room to watch some TV, but turned around. "By the way, I have some dope I've been saving up for a special occasion. You sure you don't want to get high?" Leia was starting to figure out why Tina was somewhat of a slacker. "No thank you." Leia said. "Okay, but I mean, it's always there in case you need it."

Meanwhile, Tina was at Brian's door. She knew he was home and was waiting for him to answer. When Brian did come to the door, he looked like a mess, like had had not been asleep for days. "Brian?" Tina said. "Oh, Tina… Did Michelle send you?" "Yeah. She did." "Oh. Well, I got over it. The past is the past, right?" Brian said with a smile. "Right. I'm glad you understand." Tina said. "Oh, I know. Hey, I took it hard when Michelle broke up with me. We can't let a little thing like this get between our friendship, right?" Brian said. "Right." Tina said with a smile. "Yeah."

"Anyway… You wanted to hear about my girlfriend yesterday." Tina said. "Oh, I know it's none of my business." Brian said. "No, I'm sorry. I was pushing you away and being defensive. I've just been through a lot and you didn't deserve it." Tina said. There was a brief silence between them. "Is she hot?" Brian said with a smile. Tina gave him a look. "What? Every lesbian I've ever met was either an old lady or had big muscles." "Yeah, she's gorgeous. Her name's Leia." "Oh, like that song?" Brian said. He was thinking of a Donnie Iris song, not Star Wars. "Uh… I guess?" Tina was not sure what Brian was talking about. "Anyway, she's kind of rich…" Tina danced around the fact that Leia was Princess of Alderaan. "She's politically active…" She was a former senator. "She can be a bit sharp when she needs to be…" She killed storm troopers with a blaster right in front of Tina. "And we love each other, a lot." Brian smiled. "Man, she sounds cool. You should introduce me to Leia some time." Brian started to talk some more to Tina, until he received a phone call. "Oh, this one's work. I forget to come to work today." He said. "Oh. Uh… You should probably get going, then." Tina said. "Yeah, I should." Brian closed the door. Tina walked back home, wondering if Brian was still feeling okay. She hoped that she did the right thing.

When Tina returned home, she saw Leia sitting on her couch with her dad. "Tina! You're back!" Her dad said. "Leia? How did you get here?" Leia smiled at Tina. "Mr. G sent me through the portal." "Hey Tina, you never told me you had a girlfriend." Her dad said. "Uh… Here she is!" Tina said. She led Leia to her room. "Leia, why are you here?" Tina asked. "I want to move in with you." "You do?" "I don't want to have to climb through portals and rearrange the stars just to be with you, Tina. I want to live with you, and…" Leia paused. "I'm willing to give up my life on Alderaan just to be with you." Tina smiled and turned to her bauble on the nightstand. "You can move in." She said, grabbing the bauble. She set it on the ground and smashed it under her shoes. "We'll never have to go through portals again just to see each other. I love you, Leia." "I love you too, Tina." They started kissing each other. The shards of broken glass were glimmering on the floor.

Y'Golonac was angered. He could sense that one of his symbols had been erased. "So, you think you don't need me anymore, do you, you couple of bitches?" He said. The eyes in his palms retracted into his wrists, turning his hands into mouths. He started to vomit blood all over the floor of his lab. Through his palms, Y'Golonac shouted a command that mortal humans could not hear nor understand with their senses. "Come forth, my angels, and heed my call!" He could hear the shrieks of creatures bursting through his portal and onto Earth. "Come forth my angels and do my bidding! There has been treachery on Earth and it cannot go unpunished! By the forces of depravity, there will be vengeance!"

Brian was about to go to work. He knew he was going to be late, but if he hurried, he might not miss the office meeting. Before he could leave, a portal opened up in front of him. Y'Golonac walked out. "What… What the hell is this?" Brian said. Y'Golonac did not answer. He opened up one of the mouths on his hands and let loose his long, wriggling tongue. His tongue held Brian by the ankles, knocking him down and dragged him to the portal. "Help! Help!" Brian shouted. No one heard him. Y'Golonac held his other tongue out and held up the vial of blue sweat he made while he was masturbating. "Brian… I've heard so much about you from Tina's thoughts." Y'Golonac said. "What? What's going on?" Brian said. Y'Golonac grabbed him by the neck. "Are you ready to feel the force of millennia's worth of sexual depravity?" He said. Before Brian could say anything, Y'Golonac dumped the vial's contents down Brian's throat. Brian started to choke on the blue liquid. "What is this stuff? What are you doing to me?" "You'll know in time, mortal. You'll know in time." He pulled Brian back to his lab and closed the portal behind him.


	8. Depravity Forever

Chapter 8

Depravity Forever

It was morning. Tina and Leia were in bed together. They shared another night of passion together, this time with no walls of meat, no eyes appearing on anyone's backs, and no dangling penises from the ceiling. It was a beautiful night in bed for Tina and Leia, one that neither of them would ever forget. Leia had awakened, but Tina was still asleep. "Tina?" She said. There was no answer. "I'm just going to get up for a bit. Don't worry, I won't leave the house, okay?" Leia said. Still no answer. Leia kissed Tina and walked to the TV to go see what was on.

While Leia walked to the TV, she noticed that something was wrong. Tina's dad was nowhere to be found and there was a huge portal in the middle of the living room. Sensing danger, Leia went to the kitchen to grab a knife, only to find Tina's dad. He was dead, the lower half of his body separated from the upper half. His clothes were shredded all over the floor and there were puddles of blood and entrails everywhere. "Princess Leia…" It was Y'Golonac. "Stay the hell away from me!" Leia said. "Do you know how much that symbol meant to me, Leia? The one that your lover broke yesterday?" Y'Golonac said. Leia grabbed a knife. "I don't know and I don't care." Y'Golonac moved in closer. "That symbol is a rune of servitude, Tina. Anyone who holds it is allowing themselves to be blessed by my depravity. You two threw away that blessing. I don't like it when people throw away their gifts."

Leia tossed her knife at Y'Golonac, hitting him square in the chest. He pulled the knife out as though it were nothing. "Oh, Perversion!" Y'Golonac called. Monsters jumped out from behind Y'Golonac. They looked like of like Y'Golonac, but different. They were tall, headless, muscular naked women. They head eyes where their nipples would be and gaping vaginas between their breasts. Their vaginas had many rows of teeth and were dripping with blood from killing Tina's dad. "Tina…" Leia said. She was still asleep. "Oh, don't bother calling her. She sleeps like a rock. Besides, I have big plans for her." Y'Golonac said. A Perversion grabbed Leia by the arm. "Let go of me!" She shouted. Another Perversion grabbed her, growling like a dog. They followed Y'Golonac through the portal, dragging Leia the whole way.

Leia was taken to Y'Golonac's lab. He turned to the Perversion. "Strip her naked and restrain her. I'll take her from there." "What?" Leia said. Before she could say anything, the Perversion tore her clothes off. Leia tried to run away, until one of them hacked up a huge white glob, covering Leia in goo. Leia was not sure what the substance was that erupted from the Perversion's vaginal mouth, but it hardened around her, making her unable to move. "You did well. Stand guard." Y'Golonac said. He dragged Leia to a smaller room in his lab, one with a shrine in it. There was a huge statue of Y'Golonac in the shrine with all seven of his penises erect atop a mountain of disembodied genitals. It was a fitting shrine for the god of depravity.

Leia tried to scream and resist, but the hardened substance prevented her from moving. "I know what you're thinking, Leia. You want to know what I'm about to do. I'm going to begin the ritual of merging. I will be you, you will be me, and we will be together as one in body, conscious, and in soul." Leia tried to shout at Y'Golonac again, but the white gunk prevented her. Y'Golonac scraped it off of her head. "Tina!" Leia said, gasping for air. "Oh, Tina? Yes, I want her to see what we become when we've merged. I'll send her… an invitation, one that she will understand." Y'Golonac left the shrine, laughing like a maniac.

Love

What is love?

Is it merely a feeling?

Like something that brain chemicals can replicate?

Or is it something more?

Is it something special?

Or is it a shitty comic about naked angel babies?

Is love something physical that you express with your genitals?

Or is it an irreplaceable kind of happiness?

In Y'Golonac's name

May we never know.

Depravity Forever


	9. Something Irreplaceable

Chapter 9

Something Irreplaceable

Tina was fast asleep. When she woke up, she noticed that Leia was gone. She looked through the house. "Leia?" She found her dad's mangled and disemboweled corpse in the kitchen. "Oh my god…" She said, ready to vomit. As she said this, she heard a beeping noise. "What?" Tina followed the beeping and found a droid in her living room. It was R2-D2, thrown from his universe and into Tina's. He looked like he had taken damage and could not move. "What the…?" Tina noticed that there was a holographic recording on R2-D2 and played it. She saw a hologram of someone she knew.

"Hello, Tina. Remember me, Mr. G? Or maybe I should have told you my real name, Y'Golonac." He was completely naked and Tina could see all seven of his penises. "You know, I did a lot for you. I gave up a lot so that you could have true love and all that I asked in return is to let me invade your thoughts and watch when you fucked. Was that too much to ask?" Tina grew more furious with each word she heard. "Your lover, Princess Leia, she's in my lab. I'm going to do something special to her, something that I'm sure everyone will like. The portal's open, Tina. Come see me whenever you want. I'll be waiting." The hologram recording ended.

Tina was not sure what to do at this point. "Should I call the police? No, they'll just throw me away in the crazy house. They'll think I've gone insane with stories of killing storm troopers and penises on the ceiling…" Something interrupted Tina's thoughts. It was her phone. Michelle was calling her. "Hello?" "Tina! Hey, something's up with Brian. He hasn't been returning my calls." Michelle said. "Oh… Uh, okay. I don't know if I can help you. There's a lot on my mind right now." Tina said. "Bullshit. You've been locked up for God knows how long playing video games, haven't you?" Michelle said. Tina thought about Michelle and then she thought about the busted droid in the middle of her living room. Then she thought about her dad's disemboweled corpse in the kitchen. "You know what, a lot of shit's been happening lately. For one thing, my dad's dead. Maybe you should come over." Tina said. "Whoa, shit! Your dad died!" Michelle said. "He's dead. I can still smell him from the kitchen." Tina said. "Shit, I am so sorry. I'll be right over as soon as I can."

Michelle arrived at Tina's house. "Michelle, I think I'm in over my head." Tina said. Michelle heard beeping. "What's that?" She asked. "Oh, don't mind that. It's a damaged robot." Tina said, leading her friend past the living room. She led Michelle to the kitchen, where they saw Tina's dad. He was naked on the floor with his blood and entrails spread all over the room. Michelle was not sure what to say. "Shit just got real." Michelle whispered to herself. "Listen, I haven't been telling you a lot of stuff lately. For one thing, I have a girlfriend." Tina said. She led Michelle to the living room. "And do you see that robot over there? That's R2-D2. Like the one from Star Wars." Michelle felt like she was going insane. "I need a fucking drink." She said. It was only eleven in the morning.

Tina explained everything to Michelle. She explained the symbol on the bauble, Y'Golonac's portal, the multiverse, her love for Leia, the magic wand, and how Y'Golonac used depraved magic to watch them have sex. Once she was done, Michelle felt overwhelmed. "So, what you're saying is, there is this huge portal in the middle of your house and it's an open invitation to die? And he expects you to just walk through?" Michelle said. "I need to. He has Leia. I have to save her." Tina said. "Well fuck that! Some things aren't worth risking your neck for and she isn't one of them. There are other girls out there for you, Tina." Tina was growing angry. "Other girls out there?" She said between her teeth. "You don't have to be bitchy about it." Michelle said.

Tina calmed down and laughed. "You don't know what love is, Michelle." Tina said. "Hey now, that's not true. I watch romantic comedies all the time." "No, I mean there's a big difference between movie love and real love, Michelle. When you love someone and she really is irreplaceable, and you would do anything just to be with her…" Tina was starting to get emotional. She regained her composure. "I need her. She needs me. I have to save her." Tina said. Michelle started to understand. "I can help you out, Tina. Just hold on, I have to go get something form my car."

Michelle returned from her car carrying an entire belt of grenades. "You carry those in your car?" Tina said. "I could get mugged. No one's going to mug a girl with a car full of grenades. It makes me feel way safer than pepper spray." Michelle said. "What if the cops stopped you?" Tina said. "Does it really matter anymore? I plan on using them all." She said. Tina pulled out her magic wand and readied herself. "Tina?" Michelle said. "Yeah?" "Tina, if I die here, I want a huge fucking funeral where everyone cries." Michelle said. They were both nervous. They walked through the portal together ready to die if they had to.


	10. Bleed, Depravity

Chapter 10

Bleed, Depravity

Tina and Michelle arrived in Y'Golonac's lab. It looked empty at first. "So, this is his lab? Looks shitty." Michelle said. Tina and Michelle started to look around, until the portal behind them closed. An otherworldly voice called out from behind a piece of machinery. "I love you."

Brian climbed out from behind the machinery. He was completely naked, had scars all over his body, and was covered in Y'Golonac's blue sweat. One of his arms was mutated into a gigantic green penis covered in thorns and flowers. "I love you, Tina!" He said. His penis arm started to grow larger and larger. Perversions started to climb out from behind the machinery too, growing like savage animals and drooling white gunk from their vaginal mouths. Michelle was pissed. "I don't know who you motherfuckers think you are, but you're all going to hell!"

Tina waved her magic wand at one of the Perversions. It reeled in pain, until another Perversion jumped on Tina. It tried to bite her with its vaginal mouths, until Michelle pushed it off. "You headless bitch! Fuck you!" She shouted, pulling a grenade pin and stuffing it down the monster's mouth. It exploded into a shower of gore. Another Perversion tried to jump at Tina. She waved her magic wand at it before it could get close enough and stunned it. "Doesn't that piece of shit normally make things explode?" Michelle said, as the Perversions started to circle them. "I don't know! They might be too strong or something!" Tina said.

Tina was starting to lose hope. She started to think about how she was going to die, at the hands of a bunch of naked muscular women with toothy vaginas on their chests. That was when she heard a voice in her head. It was Princess Leia's. "Tina, you can't give up!" She said. Tina was shocked. "Don't let him merge with me, Tina! You can't let him! Do it for me, Tina. I believe in you." "Do it for her." Tina said to herself. She clutched her magic wand and struck a Perversion with it. It exploded into a cloud of blood, splattering all over the room.

Tina had to stop for a moment while Michelle was tossing grenades. She remembered what it was like to kill someone back when she was on the star destroyer. "I need to keep going. I need to keep killing. I need you, Leia." She thought to herself. Tina screamed while slamming her wand into another Perversion, blowing off its arm. She started to finish killing it, only to be tackled to the ground by Brian. "I love you!" He shouted with tears running down his face. "Get off of me!" Tina shouted. She started to use her wand on Brian, but stopped herself. Brian was her friend. She had known him for years and now she had to kill him. Brian started to shove his arm penis into Tina's mouth, until Michelle kicked him off of her. "Kill him! He's a monster too!" She said. "I…" Tina closer her eyes and waved her wand. Brian exploded, just like the other monsters.

Tina stopped for a moment when she realized what she had done. She killed one of her only friends. He was turned against her, but Brian was still one of her only friends. The thoughts were interrupted when a Perversion grabbed her by the arm and started shrieking. Another jumped on her leg and started biting into her. "Get off!" She shouted, slamming her wand into the creatures. They both exploded. She turned to Michelle. "Tina, I think I might be running out of grenades." Michelle said. There were charred piles of Perversions all around her and more were coming. There was only one grenade left and it was in her hand. Michelle started to pull the pin, until a Perversion jumped on her, biting her head clear off. Tina backed away as the Perversions piled on top of Michelle like vultures on a carcass. They devoured her body in seconds, leaving only a puddle of blood and her severed hand. Tina tried to blast some of the Perversions off of her friend, but it was not enough. She was dead.

"I am going to kill every last one of you!" Tina shouted. She waved her magic wand like a conductor at a symphony, but instead of music, there were explosions of blood. Tina lost count of how many Perversions she killed, but once they were all dead, the room looked a lot like how it did when Tina lost her virginity: covered in blood, body parts, and dismembered genitals. She felt a horrible sadness as she looked on at the piles of broken bodies and puddles of gore that stained Y'Golonac's lab. "What the hell happened to me?" She said to herself. Tina noticed the last grenade on the ground. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. "Maybe…" She said, thinking of using it as a memento. She walked into the shrine, ready to face Y'Golonac.

When Tina entered the shrine, it was dark. She could not see anything. "Tina… You came. Did my Perversions give you trouble?" "Where are you?" Tina said, ready to kill him. "Why don't you turn on the light?" Y'Golonac taunted. Tina found the light switch and turned on the lights. She saw Y'Golonac in front of his alter, merged at the legs with Leia. She looked sick, like merging was slowly killing her. Her skin had turned a pale shade of gray and there were scars all over her body. "Leia!" Tina shouted. "Now, now, Tina. You can't save her anymore. She is a part of me now. If you want to love her, you're going to have to love me too." Y'Golonac said. "Oh, and if you want to ever have sex with her again, I'm going to have to watch." Y'Golonac added. Tina was crying tears of rage. "You monster! I'll kill you! You monster!" She started to swing her magic wand. "If you kill me, she dies too. Remember?" Y'Golonac said. Tina stopped herself. "We share the same body, the same soul, and the same conscious, Tina. We are one now and there is nothing you can do about it." Y'Golonac said. Tina started to turn away, until she raised her magic wand again. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea." She waved her wand at Y'Golonac, but nothing happened. He spoke with Leia's voice. "Oh Tina, you don't love me anymore? Was it all a lie?" She waved her wand a gain. "Damn it, why isn't this working?" Y'Golonac laughed. "I'm immune to even the strongest magics in the world! And why would I give you a weapon that works on me, Tina? Do you think I'm stupid?" He changed to his Leia voice. "Tina, I still love you. …Don't you love me back?"

Tina remembered her earlier days, all the way back when she was convinced that Princess Leia was not real, back when she would have dreams about meeting her and kissing her, only for the love of her life to disappear. She remembered that feeling, that feeling when you love someone, but know that they will never love you back because they're a fictional character. It started to make her cry. "No!" She shouted, breaking her thoughts. She grabbed the grenade from her pocket and pulled the pin. "Tina, what are you doing? Don't kill me!" Leia said. "I'm sorry." She dropped the grenade and ran away. The explosion engulfed the shrine, destroying it. The statue of Y'Golonac toppled on top of the charred remains of the god of depravity.

Tina could hear laughter all around her. "You can never truly kill me, Tina. I'm a god! I am…" Y'Golonac's voice was cut off. It was Leia. "Tina, you have to listen to me. Use the portal!" "The portal?" Tina said. "Use the portal! I'm still alive, just in another universe. There are infinite possible universes in the multiverse, correct?" Leia said. Tina thought for a moment and realized what she could do. "You're right! We can still be together!" She said. Y'Golonac's voice butted in. "Yes! We can still…" Leia interrupted him. I'm a part of him, Tina. I can keep him from taking a form again. You need to use the portal!"

Leia and Y'Golonac were in a realm beyond life and death and beyond the multiverse. Their souls were merged, meaning that they were bound together by spectral chains. Y'Golonac tried to walk back onto Earth. He tried to move, but his chains stopped him. "What are you doing? Don't you want to be back on Earth?" He said to Leia. "No. As a matter of fact, I'm staying here, forever." Leia said. "We need to take an avatar! …Don't you want to see your precious Tina again?" "Nice try, but we're staying here, off of Earth and out of the multiverse." Leia said. Y'Golonac was starting to regret merging with a human. He tugged at the chains again. Leia yanked at the chains, knocking Y'Golonac to the ground. "I am the god of depravity! How is it that you can stop me?" "My soul is just stronger than yours, I guess. Maybe it's because I'm not a depraved monster like you." Leia said with a smile.

Leia watched eternity in the distance and saw a huge swirling mass of pure entropy. "Ah, it looks like one thousand universes are going to grow cold and die soon. Why don't we join them, Y'Golonac?" She dragged the fallen god toward the entropy, their souls getting colder by the second. "You'll erase us both!" Y'Golonac said. "Isn't that the point?" Leia said, smiling. There were cold tears running down her soul's eyes. She dragged Y'Golonac closer to the pure entropy, which consumed them both. Their souls grew cold, frail, and withered into nothingness together. Leia's last thoughts were short, but happy ones. "I'll always love you, Tina."


	11. The Sun Always Shines On TV

Chapter 11

The Sun Always Shines On TV

Tina turned on the portal in the middle of Y'Golonac's lab. She had seen him use it before and had a good idea of how it worked. "Let's see, if there's an infinite number of universes, then there should be an infinite supply of what I'm looking for…" She set coordinates and opened it up. She saw Leia walking through the portal, as though she was waiting for Tina. "Where am I?" Leia said. That was when it hit Tina. This Leia did not know her. She would have to start all over from the ground up. "You're… You're in my lab." Tina said. Leia looked all around and saw the piles of blood. "That's some experiment you have going on." Leia said. Tina laughed. "Hey, would it be crazy if I said you once fell in love with me?" Leia gave her a strange look. "I don't know. It would seem awful odd of me to quit my duty defending the galaxy just to be with you."

Tina remembered that it was only through Y'Golonac's influence that Leia could fall in love with her. That was when it hit her. Leia never truly fell in love with her. She was under Y'Golonac's influence the whole time. "He probably had to brain rape her to even want girls." Tina thought to herself, remembering that she married Han Solo in the movies. "Forget it." Tina said. "Forget what?" "Forget I said anything. There's nothing between us. There never was." Tina said. Leia fell silent. She could tell that something horrible had happened, but she could not comprehend it. "You might not love me, Leia. You probably never will. Just know that, no matter what, even if you don't love me back, I'll always love you, no matter what." Tina said. Leia was not sure how to respond to this.

"Go back to your world. Forget you were ever here." Tina said. "But… You seemed so sad…" Tina interrupted her. "I don't care anymore. Go back to your universe. I have a lot of friends who died. …I've got to yank them from other universe to bring them back, you know?" Leia did not know what this meant, but she did know that she had to go. "Goodbye, Tina." She said. Tina watched as she left, until she noticed something. Leia knew her name. She thought about moving the coordinates back and getting her, but decided not to. "I'm past her. I've been in love with her for years and now it's over. She isn't real, not the Leia I fell in love with." Tina said to herself.

Tina yanked everyone who she knew that died from other universes, effectively bringing them back to life. She told Michelle, Brian, and her dad all about what had happened and brought them home. Tina had the power of the multiverse at her hands, though she felt empty. She did not feel like abusing her power, only resting for the night. She really needed a hot shower and a good night's sleep.

The next day, Tina woke up later than usual. Her dad was at work and she was home alone. The TV was still on. It was the beginning of Star War, Return of the Jedi. She saw Leia wearing her metal bikini and felt nothing. Before the mere sight of it was enough to give her dirty dreams that night, but now, it did nothing. She laughed a little. "Damn it, I need to move on." "You don't have to." Tina looked around and tried to figure out who said it. It was Princess Leia on the TV. "Tina, I still love you. I always did and I always will." Tina was not sure what was happening, but she had seen enough weird stuff in the past few days that she did not care anymore. Princess Leia stepped out of the TV and into Tina's living room.

Tina was not sure how to react to this. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. Instead, she just fell to her knees and banged her head against the floor. "Don't you still love me?" Leia said to Tina. Emotions flowed through Tina like a bursting dam. "I do, Leia. I'll always love you." Leia smiled with a tear in her eye. "Thank you."

This story is dedicated to anyone who has ever fallen in love with a fictional character and came to the realization that they will never love you back. The character may not be real, but the love is. I know that pain. I know it all too well. Love is stronger than fiction.

Thank you for reading this story.

_fin_


End file.
